1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming devices which perform copying and printing are popularly used and they are becoming more and more user-friendly. For example, image forming devices which can perform printing by using special papers such as OHP sheets, not only regular papers, are becoming popularly used (For example, see JP H10-307507 and JP H08-101542).
Moreover, a post-processing device can be connected to the image forming device, and a booklet can be book-bound by performing post-processing such as hole-punching processing, stapling processing, folding processing to the papers to which printing is performed by the image forming device. In recent years, there are developed post-processing devices which can produce booklets which are bound by ring-binding members.
In the post-processing device, a book-binding is possible by attaching front cover and back cover to a booklet main body. However, there are requests to carry out book-binding by further binding the front cover and the back cover with special papers such as OHP sheets. This is because, OHP sheets are reinforced to some extent comparing to regular papers and they also look appealing.
In the conventional image forming device, feeding of OHP sheets is controlled in the image forming device for printing. However, a control for feeding OHP sheets to the post-processing device which is connected following the image forming device is not carried out. For example, in the image forming device described in JP H10-307507, feeding of OHP sheets and regular papers to the print section is controlled to attach the regular papers as inserting papers of the OHP sheets to which printing is to be performed, however, a control for feeding the OHP sheets and regular papers to the post-processing device is not carried out. Similarly, in the image forming device described in JP H08-101542, a control is carried out so as to feed a regular paper, not OHP sheet, at the time of test copy, however, paper feeding control to the post-processing device is not carried out. Therefore, conventionally, the papers used for binding front cover and back cover, such as OHP sheets, could not be fed to the post-processing device.
Moreover, there are variety of ring-binding members, and the paper feeding order of the papers to be fed to the post-processing device needed to be controlled so that the papers in the final booklet will be in a correct order in a sequence of binding of front cover, front cover, booklet main body, back cover and binding of back cover according to the ring-binding member to be used.